Pokemon! The New Legends of Hoenn
by peanutgallerybrown
Summary: A set of twins (Clark and Laney) and their best friend (Cliff) decide to begin a Pokemon adventure, which is licensed at the age of 15. These three friends meet many different people, befriend many Pokemon and have many daunting tasks ahead of them as they journey through Hoenn to accomplish their dream! Rated T for some language, violence and slightly suggestive themes.


**Hello Fanfiction!**

**This is my first attempt at a story. I've been planning it out for several months now, and now i am posting! It has several different Points of view so I will try to Underline the POV. Please post reviews! PM me any questions! Thanks!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

Laney POV.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… CLICK

My wonderful dream of finally winning all the contest ribbons was put down by the sudden sound coming from my clock, so I instinctively smacked down on the off button atop the machine. _That's the last time I'll be doing that for some time, _I thought to myself. Today was the day I visit Grandma Euralie for my first Pokemon!

I decided to pack everything I was going to bring last night. The only things not packed were my favorite pink skirt, my orange shirt with a Charmander tail on the back, and my grey Toms with the Geodudes. My favorite outfit.

I checked through my bags one more time: plenty of shirts, plenty of skirts, my dress, shorts, jeans, jacket, scarf, two pairs of shoes, toiletries, my music box, my art kit, my Pokémon Handbook, and my ribbons. Now, to find my glasses!

I always lose these. Jeesh. I got my phone and purse and still no glasses. Seriously, I can't lose these again… mom said she won't buy me another pair, and we're going on our adventure!

Ugh… maybe Clark will know where they are.

"Clark?" I hollered into his room, right next to mine. Clark is my twin brother. He's a doofus and a complete klutz. I swear we shouldn't be related, let alone twins. He is also disorganized, cocky, insensitive, a douche bag, has no common sense… I should stop. He is my brother, after all.

"CLARK! TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yelled at his irresponsive silence to my first call. He moved slightly to the left, away from me, and grunted.

"Hmmm… guess you'll miss your first Pokémon. " I taunted.

At this he jolted out of his bed. I know he is a little more wanting than I am of his starter. He's been wanting one since we were ten, but Pokémon are too dangerous for ten year olds. Now we're 15, and mom thinks we can handle it. I can, but he cannot. Probably.

Clarks POV

My sister started my day off with a rude awakening. She yelled something at me that all I caught was "POKEMON" and that made me jump. Today I get my first Pokémon. A smirk emerged on my face, realizing today is the day I become a trainer officially. I ran to my closet, waving my sister off, so I could change. She left with a grunt, saying something about glasses under her breath.

I changed out of my Red Hot Oddishes Tee into a white undershirt, one of the many I have. I threw the rest in a big bag, having forgotten to pack before I crashed last night. I grabbed my many shirts out of my closet, too, deciding to wear the purple one. Then I grabbed my shoes. I think I have more than my sister, mother and Grandma combined. I started throwing the multiple colors of shoes into the big bag and stopped at a pair of dark-purple ones. These stayed on my floor.

I waddled over to my dresser, with my sweats at my ankles now, to retrieve a pair of khaki pants from the drawer. I slid them on over my wonderful Hitmonlee boxers and threw 3 other pairs in my bag, and 2 pairs of jeans on top of that. I reached into my funky-boxers drawer and threw every pair in the front pocket of my bag, leaving room now for only my pajamas.

_I am more fascinated with clothes than my sister… but am definitely more FABULOUS!_ I thought. I slid on my purple chucks and headed for the bathroom. On the way out of my room, though, I realized I almost forgot my sunglasses collection. I grabbed the bag atop my work desk and tossed it on top of my suitcase. The one pair I left out, though, was my purple pair, with Gastly's flying around the rims.

As soon as I could, I was in and out of the bathroom, quickly grabbing my toothbrush, toothpaste and soaps, throwing them carelessly in a bag, and returning to my packed cases. I carried them all down to the kitchen noticing my sister looking all over the room. I flicked off my sunglasses and set them in my pocket and asked her "What are you looking for?"

She answered, "My glasses. I think I lost them again."

"You mean the ones on the bathroom counter?" a voice from upstairs came. It was out little brother, Gale, who was about 10. "You obviously forgot them up there. I'll get 'em." He said as he ran back to the hall with the bathroom.

"Ha. And you call me ignorant." I smirked.

"Yeah, because you couldn't notice them when you grabbed your shit out of the bathroom?" she responded. She smiled, trying to be funny about the insult. I wasn't offended.

"Well, well. Looks like everyone is awake! ~Good thing, too! We have our zoo! Time to have breakfast, so you cannot be last, to get your Pokemon from elder mom~" my dad started to sing. His name is Tony. His Loudred, outside of his pokeball, was beat boxing behind him. Our dad is a famous musician, who teaches Pokemon music. His four Pokemon are prime examples that any Pokemon can learn. He has a Koffing, a Wigglytuff, a Loudred and his starter, Chatot.

"I can't wait to go get your Pokemon!" my mom, Kat, said from behind her easel in her art room to the left of our kitchen. She had four Pokemon as well, including Ekans, Granbull, our family pet Skitty (conveniently named Skittz) and her starter, Smeargle. My mother teaches Pokemon how to draw, paint and do other sorts of visual arts. She is one of the worlds most renown Pokemon Art Teachers. "Then we get to go on our all expense payed cruise around the Hoenn Region! Thanks to Professor Birch, of course."

My mom starting to talk about our adventure began to spark questions in my head. I thought about what type of Pokemon the elder mom might have. Are they the infamous trio Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko? What types will they be? Will they like us? Will they be rare or common? Whose will be best? What is having a... my thought's were interrupted by a loud opening of our door.

Cliff's POV

I didn't sleep at all last night. Usually my insomnia does kick in like that when I'm this excited. "I get my Pokemon today!" I said out loud once again. The chills keep overcoming me.

I was already dressed in my favorite outfit; my black canvas shoes, with gray pants, my dandy trainer's belt, with with my green shirt with the pokeball design and matching green and white watch, and finally my black jacket. I had my bag packed and my phone and wallet were sitting next to my bed, that I was sitting in wide awake. I was playing on my 3DS while I waited for my mother to wake up. I'm way too excited right now.

"Cliff? Are you awake?" someone whispered into my room. No, it wasn't a whisper...

"Lynn? Yeah I'm awake... is mom awake yet?" I asked the Gardevoir.

"Not yet, but shes due to wake in another 7 minutes. I just thought I should check on you and make sure you were okay." she said to me telepathically. "I know you didn't sleep last night. It's not healthy."

"I'll have plenty of sleeping time on the boat to the mainland! Don't worry about me, Lynn, just worry about the others." I said sincerely. "You know I've had problems with insomnia since I was young. Plus I'm 15 now, I should be able to stay up as long as I want to!" I said with a smirk.

"Mhmmm... You're such a man now that you are not even half of my age!" she said sort of smart-alicky. I smiled at her remark.

"Well, thanks for your concern, Lynn. I'm gonna go have some breakfast." I said. She nodded and proceeded to my mothers room. It is about time she woke up.

After I finished my breakfast and watched a little TV, my mom dragged herself down the stairs tand slowly made her waowards me. She was fully dressed and clean. We were almost ready to go.

I jumped up. "I'll be back in a few!" I told my mother, as I rushed out the door. Now that shes awake, I can go say good morning to Clark and Laney. They live about two blocks away from me. On the small island we live on, though, two blocks is a pretty long walk.

After minutes of sprinting, I finally reached their house and was standing at their front door, gasping desperatley for air. I knew I could just walk in, but I was thinking. What is having a Pokemon going to be like? Are we ready? Am _I_ ready? For the responsibility? The adventure?

I stared at the door knob for a little while. I could hear Tony singing inside. I stopped worrying about it. If our parents didn't think we were ready, we wouldn't be going. I finally reassured myself of this and decided to enter the Black household, greeted by staring eyes from all different directions, as well as Tony's amazing voice and the smell of Eggs and Sausage. I saw Clark's face and realized he was thinking similarly to me. _I'll say hi, then we'll talk about this..._ I thought to myself as I proceeded towards the family gathering with welcoming smiles and verbal greetings. This wonderful family was going to be part of my adventure.


End file.
